


although they are only breath

by mayachain



Series: 14valentines2016 [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Community: 14valentines, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Female Character, Personal Ethics, Professional Pride, low-key relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Kusanagi is not among those looking forward to their work being declassified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	although they are only breath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 14valentines' "Women and Media" topic.

Dr. Miko Kusanagi is painfully conscious of the odds that everything to do with the Stargate will be declassified one day. If she gets her wish, that day is still decades away. This chance has increased since Atlantis returning to the Pegasus Galaxy virtually undetected.

If it happens in Miko’s lifetime, the ensuing media circus hopefully won’t be involving anyone currently employed in the program. Let the faces of the Expedition be Ronon’s daughter, her own nephew Joey, Dr. McKay’s niece Madison. Let it be someone completely unrelated to the current generation. Miko would be happy to pass the buck along.

Not everyone shares her reticence.

Dr. McKay would want to be involved, yearns even now to tell the world about of a lifetime of discoveries. So does Dr. Parrish, although he is more quiet about it. Even Colette has confided that a part of her wants the glory. (Dr. Biro’s and Dr. Kusanagi’s names are already famous in the Pegasus galaxy. Not so their faces.) 

If declassification were to happen sooner than Miko likes to imagine the higher-ups worthy of their titles would claim recognition for everyone that matters. Despite what Anna Simpson thinks, Dr. McKay would identify all of Phys./Eng. 1. Miko’s relatives in both Japan and America would be so proud. Jen would make sure Colette would receive the praise she deserves in her field. (Colette deserves so much and more.)

The fallen deserve to be honored. The marines should have the right to wear their medals when they go home on leave. For them, Miko would face reporters and give a public speech.

Colette tells her she is allowed to be selfish.

Dr. Kusanagi’s work is recognized where it matters. It will continue to be. As long as this is so, Miko will hope to have become, by that fateful future day, the author of frequently cited source material in someone’s bibliography. 

 

.


End file.
